


there's something about you

by brookethenerd



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd
Summary: a philkas first meeting au (with a flustered lukas and an accidental thief philip)





	

Philip really doesn’t know how he ended up in this situation.

He was just wandering around the outside of the station, phone pressed to his ear, listening as Gabe gave him the instructions for fixing the flat tire on the car. Helen had to go on a call, and according to Gabe, she was as much an amateur as Philip, but with less knowledge about cars.

“I don’t think I can lift a car, Gabe.” Philip said, walking along the sidewalk, weaving around the cracks. He kicked a few rocks on the ground, listening as they slammed into the side of the building with a clink. He mentally took note of what Gabe said, but was most likely just going to wing it. He leaned into the phone, pressing it between his shoulder and his ear, feeling like a suburban housewife.

He came up next to a parked motor bike, and leaned into it, letting out a sigh.

“I know, Gabe.” He said.

“She should be back in half an hour. If I don’t get it by then…” Philip said.

“Yes. We’ll call you, and wait inside the station until you get off work.” He ran his hand along the handlebars of the bike, mind elsewhere. He kicked another rock, told Gabe he had it handled, and hung up. Then, to his horror, he noticed that the bike he was leaning on was moving.

And that’s how he ended up frantically trying to tuck his phone back into his pocket with one hand, and holding on tightly to the handle. He can faintly hear Gabe calling his name through the phone, but Philip has bigger problems right now.

It won’t stop moving. It starts to roll forward, and seeing as it’s parked at the top of a hill, Philip realizes that if he can’t get this thing to stop, he-and the bike-are going down it. He tries to get the kick stand down, but can’t angle himself enough. He’s scared the phone will shatter if he drops it, and he knows the bike will speed up if he lets go.

He’s stealing a bike, and he has no idea how to make it stop. It’s not as if he _wants_ some random guy’s bike. He doesn’t know how to ride. He doesn’t have a helmet.

He doesn’t dare call for help, either. How would he explain that?

_I wasn’t paying attention, and accidentally fucked with someone’s motorcycle, and now they’re probably going to kill me, but I also might die if I can’t get this damn bike to stop moving._

Yeah. Because he doesnt have a weird enough reputation as it is.

After a few long seconds of panic and kicking at the stand, it falls down, and the bike stops. Philip isn’t prepared for the bike to stop, so he lurches forward, slamming onto the asphalt. He pulls himself to his feet, ignoring the pain in his palms, and brushes the hair out of his face. He lets out a breath of relief, and looks back at the bike, which is safely parked about 30 feet from where it was.

Rather than mess with it any further, Philip looks around, and, seeing an empty street, strolls back to where he was, doing his best to look innocent.

And it works. Until Lukas Waldenbeck, owner of the bike, who has been watching from across the street, comes over, ready to kick this kid’s ass for taking his bike.

He’s already figured out what he’s gonna say, too. He’ll say something clever, then slam his fist into the kid’s face.

All of that goes away when Philip turns around, and Lukas sees his face. Philip’s face flashes, and he ducks his head, talking into the phone. He’s doing his best not to look at Lukas, probably hoping Lukas won’t realize it was him who moved the bike.

When Philip hangs up, Lukas stalks toward him, trying to look angry.

When Lukas reaches him, all the words he were going to say disappear. Because there’s a really cute boy standing in front of him, and Lukas has forgotten how to speak, and _god damn who is this boy_.

Philip lifts his head, lips pressed together, waiting.

“I-uh-I’m gonna need your name and number for insurance purposes.” Lukas blurts. Something like relief flits across Philip’s face, and he nods.

“You have a phone?” He asks. Lukas pulls it out, and hands it over. His gaze follows Philip’s slim fingers as they move around his screen, his stomach rolling.

When Philip gives it back, and their fingers touch, Lukas is ready to puke. But he holds it together, and clears his throat.

“I didn’t mean to-you know-“ Philip starts.

“Steal it?” Lukas asks.

“I didn’t steal it.” Philip says, one side of his mouth curling up.

Lukas’ doesn’t know what to do with Philip, not when he smiles like this. Not when he looks so frazzled and adorable and _oh my god keep it together Waldenbeck_.

Instead of speaking, he does the awkward thing, and turns, walking towards his bike.

But when he gets on, he looks over at Philip, and finds him already watching.

And in that moment, Lukas knows he’ll be seeing a lot more of him. He isn’t sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing.


End file.
